Mission Impossible
by Red Warrior
Summary: La Confrérie... une télévision... Et que la folie commence !


**Mission Impossible**

La sueur perlait au front de Locke, et ses muscles hurlaient de protestation, mais il choisit de les ignorer. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'il travaillait dans son atelier à Haven, afin de réparer une machine. Mais en fait, c'était mission catastrophe…

« Youhou ! »

L'exclamation de joie résonna entre les murs d'acier, et Locke leva la tête en soupirant, essuyant son tournevis taché d'huile.

« Athair, si j'ai accepté que tu m'aides, ce n'était pas pour que tu fasses ça » grogna-t-il.

Le dénommé Athair sortit la tête de derrière un bloc de métal. Il avait – malheureusement – trouvé une paire de lunettes grossissantes. A présent, ses yeux semblaient être plus gros que sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un air… d'Athair.

« L'ennemi est repéré, capitaine » dit-il alors, fermant légèrement les yeux.

« Athair… »

« Il est fort, mais pas assez… »

« Troisième père… »

« Armez les harpons, parés à faire feu ! »

« Athair ! »

« Feu ! »

Imitant le bruit d'un canon, Athair envoya des objets vers Locke : du carton, des trombones, et même un marteau que le mécano esquiva de peu. Ce dernier s'efforça de rester calme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Sojourner y passa la tête, paniqué.

« Locke vite ! Spectre vient par ici ! »

« Chaos ! » jura le mécanicien.

Il s'empressa de jeter une bâche par-dessus la machine sur laquelle il travaillait, et se mit à nettoyer ses clés comme si de rien était.

Peu après, se fut Spectre qui entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Locke »

« Bonjour Grand Père Spectre »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. Tu te sens bien ? »

« O-oui, ça v-va pou-pourquoi ça ? » balbutia-t-il. _Ça ne marchera jamais, il ne va pas me croire !_

Mais à son grand soulagement, Spectre se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Pour rien. Alors à plus tard. »

« C'est ça. Plus tard… » fit Locke avec un signe de la main.

Avec un dernier regard interloqué, Spectre sortit de la pièce. Peu après, Sojourner, Thunderhawk et Sabre entrèrent en coup de vent et le dernier ferma brusquement la porte.

« Fiou, c'est pas passé loin. » commenta Sabre en se passant une main sur le front.

« Merci de votre aide, surtout » grogna Locke.

« N'oublie pas que tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » mugit Thunderhawk en levant un doigt accusateur.

« Ma faute ?! Mais c'est Athair qui m'a poussé ! »

« Je suis tombé parce que Sojourner m'a attrapé » leur parvint la réponse de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Sabre m'a fait trébucher » se défendit Sojourner.

« Thunderhawk est tombé, et m'a entraîné dans sa chute » affirma le leader.

Tous les regards se tournèrent en même temps vers l'echidna mauve, qui rougit aussitôt.

« J'ai… dérapé » marmonna-t-il simplement.

« Voilà ! Alors ne dis pas que c'est de ma faute ! » s'insurgea Locke.

« Chut ! Tais-toi ! » s'exclama Sabre, portant un doigt à ses lèvres. « Si par malheur, Spectre se rendait compte que… »

« Me rendre compte de quoi ? » fit une voix calme.

Avec horreur, les cinq echidnas se retournèrent. Spectre se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

« Alors ? J'attends une explication »

« Et bien en fait, tu vois… » commença Locke.

« Oui, je sais. Thunderhawk a dérapé, et a entraîné Sabre dans sa chute, qui a fait trébucher Sojourner, qui s'est rattrapé à Athair, qui a poussé Locke. Et après ? »

« En fait, glups » avala Sabre. « Le résultat… est sous cette bâche là-bas. »

Levant un sourcil, Spectre se dirigea vers la bâche en question. Pendant ce temps, ses descendants reculaient vers la porte.

« Quoi que tu en penses, sache que c'était un accident » gémit Thunderhawk.

« Dans le sens, pas volontaire » fit Locke.

« Pas voulu » renchérit Sojourner.

« Pas fait exprès » dit Athair d'une toute petite voix.

« Et ne hurle pas trop fort… » termina Sabre.

Et au moment où Spectre souleva la bâche, les cinq echidnas prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent le long des couloirs.

« On a vraiment pas eu de chance, quand même ! » s'exclama Sabre.

« Il fallait que la télé de Spectre se trouve à l'endroit où j'allais tomber ! » haleta Locke.

« Hey, stop ! » ordonna Sojourner. « On entend rien… vous croyez qu'il ne nous en veut pas ? »

Cette hypothèses fut immédiatement oubliée lorsque Spectre apparut au détour du couloir. Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs, une lueur démente en eux.

« N'en sois pas si sûr ! » envoya Locke.

La course folle reprit à travers Haven, et ne cessa que lorsque Spectre eut rattrapé les fuyards…

Yee-ha ! La suite va bientôt arriver dans « La Vengeance de Spectre ». Restez à l'écoute !


End file.
